


Secrets always find a way of coming

by ImagineOnYourOwn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineOnYourOwn/pseuds/ImagineOnYourOwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested : " Can you do a jensen x reader where she is jared younger sister and they have a secret relationship and jared or gen walks in on them making out and jared gets mad at first (reader is a good bit younger than jensen) but comes down and is happy for them  " </p>
<p>Word count : 2110</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets always find a way of coming

You sighed of happiness when you felt strong arms pulling you closer against a strong chest. You didn’t want to get up just yet, wanting to sleep a little more ‘cause the night had been short. Beside you, Jensen thought differently after checking his phone to see there was 4 hours left before you had to go to Jared’s house for Thomas’ birthday. A smile appeared on his lips when he felt your skin against his. He knew that what you were doing was not good because of your brother but he couldn’t help it.

Even though he never told you about his feelings, he was deeply in love with you and it was never gonna change, he was certain of that. He slowly dropped sweet kisses on your neck, on your shoulder and when you turned to face him, he kissed you with passion and love. He never told you he loved you, but he was showing it in his every moves and actions and you didn’t need anything more.

“ We’re going to be late J ” you giggled when he started kissing your belly. “ We have four hours left to ourselves babe, don’t worry ” he answered coming back on your lips staring at your [Y/E/C] eyes with tenderness you never suspected. “ Happy one year anniversary sweetheart ” he whispered in your ear while you put your legs around his waist.

He put a hand on your hip and the other on the side of your head to stabilize himself and not crash his weight onto you and he entered in you with a slow move. Once he felt your walls were adjusted to his member, he started thrusting in a slow pace. There was no hurry and no hunger in his eyes, he just wanted to make love to you, to make you feel everything he couldn’t tell you and he was doing it perfectly, earning you moaning his name with your nails digging on his back. You never broke eye contact and in that moment, nothing else mattered nor existed.

With two hours left, you just enjoyed each other’s company. Jensen was laying between your legs, his head on your belly and his hands on your hips. Your hands were in his hair and you were humming a song that came across your mind without really paying attention. Jensen really loved those moments of pure bliss with you. “ Time to shower and get ready J, you know that Jared doesn’t like when one of us is late, and since we’ll be going separately, we better move now ” you said in a low voice. He sighed and got out of bed. “ Come with me in the shower, it’ll take less time. ” he said, “ You sure about that ? ”

And he was right, he even washed your hair and realized that it was a very intimate moment he didn’t know. With your towel around your body you went back to the bedroom to get dressed. You put on a black jean short and black t-shirt. “ Should I shave ? ” He asked you, “ No ! Keep it, it looks good and you’re extremely sexy with it ”

Stealing a timberman shirt in Jensen’s dressing you put it around your waist then you put on black knee socks with your pair of Jeffrey Campbell Lita. When you were done with the clothes, you exchanged places with J. You were moving around the bathroom and the bedroom naturally, like it was meant to be and it looked like a dance. Once you were both ready, you exited Jensen’s house and kissed quickly before going your own way. No one knew about your relationship and that was exciting, it was evolving step by step and that was just perfect the way it was.

You drove your way to your brother’s house and were greeted by Genevieve “ [Y/N] I’m so happy to see you, it’s been a while ! We missed you ! ” “ Missed you too Gen, but you know what it’s like, Rome was amazing ! ” She helped you bringing the presents for Shepherd in the living room. You were talking with one of the guests and Jared, who just walked in the room recognized your laugh. He hugged you tightly, lifting you up “ Hey sister ! Missed you. I want you to tell me everything about your vacation in Rome and I want to see pictures ! ” “ Tonight, when the kids will be in bed ‘cause today is all about Shepherd ”

The party for your nephew went perfectly well, he had loved every moment of his day and you event spent two hours playing with both your nephews. You loved your family with all your heart and cherished every moment spent in their company. Jensen was very good at acting like you were just friends but every time he’d be near you, he’d make a subtle move that only you could notice. You loved it when both of you were caught in a conversation with a guest and you’d look at each other at the same time, and you’d share a smile.

Once the boys were in bed and everyone except Jensen were gone, you went in the living with Gen while the boys prepared a bottle of wine and glasses. “ What a day ! ” said the brunette with a content smile on her face. “ Yeah, that was amazing, I wish we could do this more often ” you answered. “ What about a girl day next week ? ” “ Genevieve, you just talked to my heart ” you chuckled. “ What ya talkin’ about girls ? ” asked Jared. “ Girl stuff ”.

You were supposed to talk around a glass of wine but in the end, the bottle was empty and you were all a bit tipsy. You were the one to give up and go to bed in one of the guest rooms. You quickly took a shower, took off your bra and put on a croc top with a shorty. Falling onto the bed, sleep fell over you within seconds. It was disturbing to not have Jensen sleeping right beside you but you were used to do so when he was working. When you woke up, it was only 5am. You got up and went downstairs to get a drink of water.You knew every inch of the huge house like the palm of your hand so you moved with grace in the dark, rubbing your sleepy eyes. The cool water gave you chills but you enjoyed the sensation on your skin.

You didn’t feel like going back to sleep just yet so you went to the swimming pool in the backyard and sat on the edge with your legs in the water. The night was beautiful with the stars shining bright above your head and the silence surrounding you. You put your hands behind you and reversed your head to watch the magic of the sky. Feeling good, you closed your eyes and hummed Night Moves by Bob Seger. Suddenly, you felt lips crashing on yours and you opened your eyes, surprised.

“ I left the window of my room opened and I heard you. Couldn’t resist ” said Jensen in a sleepy voice. God, this voice could make you lose control. “ And what if my big brother decides to show up ? ” “ No way, I could hear him snore from the kitchen ” Jensen wanted to have you close. He wanted you. He sat behind you, his legs on your sides and his arms around you, he put his chin on your shoulder and closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation. “ 

The night is so beautiful, I’ve never seen the stars shining so bright ” you whispered not wanting to disturb the quiet. “ I’m not very interested in the sky right now babe. Your croc top is calling for my attention and it’s hard to resist. ” With that, he kissed the crook of your neck and one hand slipped under your top to land on your breast. You let out a small moan which exited him a lot. His stubble beard was caressing the skin of your shoulder as he was kissing it.

He was not able to control himself anymore and he helped you getting up to kiss you hard. He put his hands on your ass and understanding the message, you jumped a little to wrap your legs around him. “ My room ? It’s the farthest from your brother ” you nodded before taking possession of his lips again, pressing your body more against his. You could feel his boner and that turned you on even more. 

He was holding you hard enough to keep his balance but also in a sweet way and you couldn’t stop your heart from beating so fast. Within seconds he was sitting on the edge of the bed, you still on him, kissing, biting and out of breath. He never saw you so beautiful but in this moment. You were a goddess and you chose him. Yeah, he was 35 and you were 25 and ten years was not nothing but there was no way to end this relationship. 

You were the best thing that ever happened to him since he met you, even though you started as friends. Your hand were in his hair and he moaned pretty loudly.“ Careful babe, if Jared wakes up and finds us we’re both dead ” you said before kissing him again. " Too late for that “ you froze when you heard your brother’s voice coming from the door. Jensen was tensed and shaking a little. Within two seconds you were on your feet ” Jared I, I can explain “ you stuttered. He clenched his jaw and looking at Jensen with murderous eyes, he whispered ” Get out “ Ashamed, Jensen took his things and left the house. You went after him ” J wait, I’m coming with you ! “ ” I don’t think that’s a good idea [Y/N] “ his voice was struck with pain making your heart ache. ” [Y/N] come back into the house “ ordered your brother.

” I’m a grown women Jared, I can make my own choices and I’m sorry you’re feeling betrayed but we did nothing wrong here “ you answered. ” Nothing wrong ? He’s ten years older than you ! “ ” So what ?! We’re not hurting anyone, we’re happy and we do whatever the fuck we wanna do ! “ Jensen was already in his car and you joined him, ignoring your brother calling for you. ” He’s going to be angry at you, you know “

” And ? I’m not a little girl anymore, I don’t need him to protect and certainly not protect me from you. He’s just making a whole story about it because of the age difference. He’ll get over it and if he doesn’t, then he’s not going to see me for a while. Don’t even think about trying to change my mind “ you answered firmly.

” Wouldn’t dream of it, you’re too stubborn for that “ he gave you a little smile.Once at Jensen’s house, you went straight to bed, feeling safe and peaceful in his arms, listening to his heartbeat. ” It’s 6am, let’s just stay in bed all day long for your last day off before going back to work “ you whispered. ” Definitely “ he answered tightening his grip around you. And with that, you both fell asleep.

Since your brother found out about your relationship with Jensen, you stopped hiding and it felt amazing. Jared had been angry at Jensen for weeks, and you didn’t talk to him during this time. But even though he was not completely cool with that, he had to admit that he’s never seen you this happy in your life. He couldn’t deny any longer that Jensen was in love with you and vice versa. 

It took him two months until he came to visit you at your apartment. And when he did, he was surprised to find himself thinking that he was probably ( totally ) wrong about you and Jensen. Finally, he recognized that your relationship was really healthy and that you were perfect for each other. 

And a year later, he found himself extremely happy to help Jensen picking a ring and very excited for the both of you when you announced your engagement.


End file.
